Ultraman Justice (KitsuneSoldier)
Ultraman Justice is an Ultra from Kit's Continuity. Personality In contrast to Cosmos' gentle mentality, Justice is much more stoic, rarely letting his emotions be seen. Believing his namesake should be achieved by any means necessary, his opinions are actually somewhat loose, meaning he can occasionally act gullible and not understand the meaning of what he's getting into. Justice doesn't believe in things like miracles and the power of dreams, although he is willing to support such concepts if there's a realistic explanation. He doesn't have much of an opinion when he meets a new entity or race and will take exposure to them to understand their values. Despite his seeming attitude, Justice is very forgiving and will seek to pay back even minor acts of kindness done for him by others. History Ultraman Cosmos Justice's history is mostly identical to his canon self. Profile Stats * Height: 46 m * Weight: 41,000 t * Age: Although they were created at the same time due to Legend splitting himself in two, Justice is physically 3,000 years younger than Cosmos. ** Physically: 17,000 years old ** Chronologically: TBA * Time Limit: 3 minutes * Weakness: Like most Ultras, Justice is weak to cold temperatures. * Hobbies: Volunteer work * Likes: Sweets, Dogs (they remind him of his return to the light) * Dislikes: Unprovable concepts Relationships * Ultraman Cosmos (Other half) ** Ultraman Legend (True form) Body Features * Color Timer: Justice's Color Timer is the same as any other Ultra's. * Eyes: Justice's eyesight, like his other senses, is impressive even for an Ultra, as he can see great distances and spot invisible foes. * Protectors: Justice sports Protector armor on his chest, back and shoulders. They are the sturdiest part of his anatomy. * Ultra Armor: Justice's Ultra Armor is standard. * Arms: Compared to Cosmos' reliance on speed and beams, Justice is built for physical combat and strength, rivaling Cosmos' Eclipse Mode even in his base form. * Justi Spot: The Beam Lamp-like gem on Justice's head. Transformation Julie takes the Just Lancer from her coat pocket and opens the "wing" on it before holding it to her chest. She becomes engulfed in light, which dissipates to reveal Justice rising from a tunnel of blue and gold energy. Forms - Crusher= Crusher Mode Crusher Mode is Justice's upgraded/super form, which is built for physical strength and firepower. He first acquired this form upon realizing the true meaning of "justice" and rebelling against the (at the time) antagonistic Delaxion. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 15 * Running Speed: Mach 5.5 * Jumping Distance: 1,800 m * Jumping Height: 630 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 3.5 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 4 * Brute Strength: 175,000 t * Grip Strength: 120,000 t Body Features * Crusher Tector: In Crusher Mode, Justice's chest protectors become more developed and more durable, although this comes at the cost of the ones on his shoulders. Techniques Special * Dagrium Ray: The evolved version of the Victorium Ray, performed in much the same manner. However, in this version, an orange energy ball is conjured, before Justice applies pressure to it from the sides to compress it into a destructive beam. * Ba-Trek Shot: Justice can fire several small, arrow-shaped blasts from the palms of his hands at once. Curiously, this attack is named after a species of alien bird which Justice once saw on his universal travels, likening the arrows to their flight patterns. * Justice Impact: The evolved version of the Justice Smash. Justice charges his fist with energy and punches the ground, releasing several pillars of energy which converge on the opponent and burn them alive. * Crusher Drill: Justice can fire a spiraling energy wave from either hand, which drills into the opponent. ** Crusher Drill Strike: The evolved version of the Justice Strike. Justice charges his fist with the same energy as the Crusher Drill, then punches the enemy in the stomach, drilling through it. He then fires the beam out through the enemy's body. Physical * Crusher Punch: A devastating, energized punch attack, which is even more powerful than the Justice Punch. At maximum power it is similar to the Dy-Knuckle. * Crusher High Kick: A powerful, high-speed kick attack. * Crusher Whipper: An even stronger version of the Justice Whipper, which can throw the average monster into Earth's orbit. * Crusher Rolling Attack: Justice jumps and rolls in midair, hitting the opponent with an arm or leg. * Crusher Bloome: Using brute strength, Justice can literally tear his opponents apart, ripping through even advanced metal alloys and armor. Other * Justice Strong Protect: A more powerful and durable version of Standard Mode's Justice Protect, it can protect Justice and several of his allies from attacks at once. Combination * Double Punch: Justice performs the Crusher Punch alongside Cosmos' Future Punch. * Double Kick: Justice performs the Crusher High Kick alongside Cosmos' Future Kick. * Double Rolling Attack: He performs the Crusher Rolling Attack alongside Cosmos' Future Rolling Attack. * Cosmic Justice Ray Ultra: A combination beam with the Dagrium Ray and Cosmos' Cosmo Strike. It is even more powerful than the Standard/Eclipse version. * Cross Perfection: After combining their energy, Cosmos fires a blue beam from his right arm, and Justice fires an orange one from his left. Before hitting the target, the two beams combine into a larger, green beam. Their most powerful attack. * Ultra Fusion: In their most powerful forms, Cosmos and Justice can fuse together to return to their true form: Ultraman Legend. Abilities * Crusher Power: In Crusher Mode, Justice's overall stats are greatly increased from Standard Mode's. ** Super Strength: Compared to Standard Mode, Justice's physical strength is even greater than before. ** Energy Power: Crusher Mode improves Justice's energy manipulation capabilities, making his ray attacks both stronger and more versatile. * Poison Immunity: In Crusher Mode, Justice is immune to any form of poisoning. }} Standard Abilities * Justice Ability: Justice can restore another Ultra's energy, able to return a blinking color timer to blue, using an orange light from his hand. * Extraordinary Jumper: Justice can easily leap over 1,000 meters through the air. - Julie= Justice's human form, Julie, takes the form of a woman dressed in black with piercing dark eyes. Her somewhat alien appearance is due to Justice actually basing her on an Alien Gyashi, as he had barely interacted with humans at the time he took on this disguise. Abilities * Ultra Physiology: As with any disguised Ultra, Julie's physical ability greatly surpasses that of a normal human: ** Strength: Julie is strong enough to toss other humans or aliens through the air with relative ease. ** Agility: Julie can execute nimble evasive maneuvers. ** Superhuman Leap: Julie can jump a good deal higher than a normal human. * Ultra Abilities: Julie retains a few of her Ultra form's abilities. ** Justice Kinesis: Justice's version of Ultra Psychokinesis. Julie can use it to lift objects and move them around. *** Justice Fix: Using Justice Kinesis, Julie can levitate herself or an object against gravity. *** Justice Move: For a brief moment, Julie can mentally increase her speed to move at a blur. At maximum power, she can even use this to teleport. *** Justice Speech: A telepathic ability which Julie can use to communicate with other beings from a distance. *** Justice Perceive: A form of extrasensory perception. Julie can sense the presence of other beings at far distances, knowing exactly where to find them. ** Justice Image: Julie can project a holographic picture or video using light emitted from her eyes. * Alien Gyashi Physiology: Being based on an Alien Gyashi, Julie retains the abilities of a member of said race. ** Energy Blast: Julie can fire a light bullet from her middle and index finger. However, hers is orange in color compared to the Gyashi's green. ** Data Transfer: If it is needed, Julie can upload large amounts of data to a computer in little time using a light from her fingers. ** Underwater Adaptation: Julie can breathe underwater. Gear * Just Lancer: Justice's transformation item, which Julie wears on her coat like a pin. }} Trivia * Cosmos is the Kindness. Justice is the Strength. Legend is the Courage. * Pretty much all of Justice's original techniques were based on Zero Alter's Justice forms. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Kit's Continuity